moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Na skraju wojny
Kontakt!- wykrzyczał Yhawen, chowając się za exo.thumb|400px Kolejne pociski wylatywały z karabinu fuzyjnego Keina. Upadli, którzy urządzili zasadzkę na niego i Exana- teraz starali się wycofać w głąb miasta. Ciała trafionych obcych były trawione przez nasycone energią, przypominającą wręcz antymaterię, pociski. Exan oddawał celne strzały ze swojego Jade Rabbit cały czas prując na przód. Cisnął pociskiem energetycznym w jeden budynek, który natychmiast po trafieniu eksplodował, rozsadzając obcych w jego wnętrzu. Jeden z dregów rzucił się na exo swoim nożem. Jego ciało od razu zostało pożarte przez energię, gdy Exan uderzył go z otwartej dłoni, odpychając go mocą. Kein starał się zrobić wślizg pod auto, ale wyszło z tego, że musiał zrobić parę susów. Wychyił się zza osłony i po chwilowym odczekaniu, jego broń wypaliła w wandala, rozproszony niczym śrut, nabój. Jego wzrok skierował się na mistrza, który właśnie teleportował się, na krótką odległość, do przodu. Jego broń od razu odpaliła trzy naboje z odstępami. Dreg zsunął się na ziemię plamiąc ją niebieskawą posoką, gdy shank runął na ziemię, jednak nie eksplodował. Kein ponownie wystrzelił w ostatniego obcego, który ostał się ze zwiadowców. Nawet się nie zorientował kiedy głowa obcego się roztopiła. Cały się trząsł jak nigdy. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak adrenalina płynie w jego żyłach. Skanery exo doskonale to wyczuwały, jednak go zostawił. W takich sytuacjach lepiej by sam sobie z tym poradził. Do strażników doszedł dźwięk pochodzenia mechanicznego. Systemy exo wydobyły z pamięci to co było źródłem. -Walker. Kein spojrzał na mistrza. Exan szybkim krokiem ruszył do najbliższego domu, zmuszając Keina do biegu przez całą ulicę. Exan i Kein schowali się za rogiem starego domku rodzinnego. Exo lekko się wychylił, by sprawdzić, czy walker nie kieruje się w ich stronę. W końcu musieli dostać sygnał od shanka, którego ubili nie dawno. Obca machina wyłaniała się z jednej uliczki. Pająk powoli zmierzał w ich stronę mając ze sobą wsparcie w postaci dwóch wandali i sześciu shanków. Exan instynktownie ruszył za dom i, za pomocą wejścia na taras, wszedł do środka. Kein ruszył za nim. Exan paroma susami wspiął się po spruchniałych schodach, wchodząc tak na pierwsze piętro. Warlock wszedł do pokoju z którego mógł obserwować ulicę. Najwidoczniej przed wojną należał do małej dziewczynki, gdyż wszędzie walały się stare lalki do przebierania. Kein omało nie zemdlał gdy w kącie zobaczył szkielet jakiegoś dziecka, z wypalonymi trzema dziurami w czaszce. Exan nie zwracał na niego w ogóle uwagi- wolał obserwować ulicę. Sześcio nożna maszyna krocząca przechadzała się obok domu, w którym się chowali. Na rozkaz wandali machina wojenna stanęła przed trupami ich martwych towarzyszy. Obcy zaczęli sprawdzać teren w poszukiwaniu przeciwników. Ich dwie pary niebieskich oczu przyglądały się oknom domów, zmuszając Exana i jego ucznia do chowania się od czasu do czasu. Przez binarny umysł exo przeleciała myśl, by wypróbować taktykę, którą usłyszał od Ravena. Zrobiłby to, gdyby ze sobą miał Genosa, lub Solarez, Kein raczej by sobie nie poradził na ten moment. Genos miał dobrego cela i szybki refleks, który pokazał przy walce z archonem. Solarez posiadała swoje ogniste umiejętności. A Kein? Gdyby porównać jego cel z Genosem, to by wyglądało jak walka sznaucera z dorosłym giganotozaurem. Zwinności i refleksu też mu do huntera brakowało. O umiejętnościach nie było nawet mowy. Nic nie potrafił- ale to dlatego Exan został jego nauczycielem, by go uczyć. Ale kiedy mógłby to zrobić? W wirze walki, która mogła być losowa? W najgorszym wypadku chłopak zostałby pochowany przez psy i sępy. Nagle doszedł do niego dźwięk pękającego plastiku. Kein od razu zrobił krok do tyłu, schodząc z nadepniętej głowy lalki. Najwyraźniej usłyszał to także jeden z obcych. Wydał rozkaz walkerowi, by szedł dalej. Wysłał shanki, jak psy myśliwskie, do przeszukania domu, w którym byli warlocy. Potem ruszył za walkerem wraz z drugim wandalem i trzema shankami, jakie im zostały. Nie było czasu na myślenie co teraz. Exo wrzucił Keina do szafy, a potem sam do niej, wraz z Yhawenem, do niej wskoczył. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na shanki, które wleciały do pomieszczenia. Zwróciły swą uwagę na rozdeptaną zabawkę, skanowały całe pomieszczenie szukając obserwatorów. Exan przygotował swoją ręczną armatę, w razei gdyby zostali wykryci. Jeden z shanków zwrócił się w stronę szafy. Powoli, unosząc się nad ziemią, przybliżył się do spruchniałej szafy z drewna. Najwyraźniej nie zdążył nawet zeskanować szafy, gdyż jego pobratyńcy wylecieli z pokoju. Zaprogramowany instynkt stadny nakazał robotowi ruszyć za swą watachą. Keinowi ulżyło. Wypuścił całe napięcie w nim zgromadzone wraz z powietrzem. Exan powoli wyszedł z szafy, trzymając Jade Rabbit'a w gotowości do strzału. Spojrzał przez okno- shanki wyleciały na ulicę zmierzając do grupy. Exo gestem dłoni pokazał Keinowi, że może wyjść z szafy, jednak nadal nie wychodzili z domu. Nie dopóki po okolicy szfędała się ta machina wojenna. Najwyraźniej w okolicy działali także inni strażnicy, lub łowcy nagród, gdyż do uszu Keina i odbiornika dźwięku Exana, doszedł charakterystyczny dźwięk wystrzału z działa walkera. Potem rogrzmiały granaty elektryczne powodujące spory wybuch i wystrzały z broni palnej. Z okna mogli dostrzec kłęby gęstego dymu z dalszych obrzeży miasta. Skiff przeleciał nad ulicą, zmierzając do walkera. Pewnie większa potyczka jest tam- pomyślał exo- albo będą sprzątać trupy. -Rusz się.- powiedział Exan do Keina wychodząc z pokoju. Chłopak posłusznie poszedł za mistrzem. Exan wręcz zeskoczył ze schodów i skierował się do wyjścia trzymając w rękach Jade Rabbit. Kien głośno kaszlnął, sprawiając że Exan odwrócił się do niego. Chłopak stał na schodach trzymając w jednej ręce swój karabin fuzyjny, a swój hełm w drugiej. Wpatrywał się twarz skrytą przez żółtawy hełm z czarnymi szybkami. -Może to nieodpowiednia chwila...-zaczął- ale czy nie powinieneś mnie uczyć jak korzystać z mocy? -A co jest trudnego w używaniu energii?- powiedział po chwili myślenia- Po prostu wytwarzasz energię i ciskasz ją, lub rzucasz jako swojski "granat", albo używasz jej do walki w ręcz... -Exan, wydaje mi się, że dla niego to nie jest oczywiste.- powiedział duch wskazując na młodzika. -Heh... Dobra.- oznajmił exo- Ale masz się mnie słuchać uważnie i nie narób chałasu. Nie chcę mieć na głowie tego walkera. Kein kiwnął głową. Zszedł na parter i zbliżył się do Exana, który myślał jak wytłumaczyć bytowi organicznemu jak tu wytworzyć energię i jak ją kontrolować. Po chwili zastanawiania się, oparł swój karabin o ścianę i wszedł do salonu, gdzie było więcej miejsca. Wchodząc do pokoju mogło mieć się wrażenie, że wchodzi się do jakiegoś sześcianu. Dawna czerwona barwa tynku zblakła, a sam tynk zaczął się kruszyć, walając się na podłodze. Na środku stał dębowy stolik, na którym jeszcze leżały stare gazety sprzed wieków. Na stoliku leżała również jakaś książka, oprawiona w coś co przypominało skórę. Na jej środku było napisane: "Zdjęcia rodzinne". Kein od razu gdy ją zobaczył, podniósł ją, spoglądając na szkielety leżące na kanapie przed nim, jakby chciał wiedzieć czy w ogóle można zobaczyć. W końcu teraz był w gościach. Oczy chłopaka starały się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tego co widział, zdjęcia przedstawiające rodzinnę, której szczątki walały się po domie, wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Nie można im było odmówić, że nie mieli dobrego życia. "Pierwszy dzień Janiny w domu"- ktoś to napisał pod zdjęciem. Exan musiał tłumaczyć młodemu człowiekowi co było tam napisane, ponieważ nie umiał czytać tak zawiłego dla niego języka jakim był język polski. Czyli tamten szkielet, na górze, to była ta dziewczynka?- pomyślał Exan- Kiedy ona się chowała, to rodzice postanowili powspominać-dodał w swych myślach. Kein przewrócił kolejną kartkę. "Janina lat 5. Najlepszego skarbie!", brzmiał kolejny tytuł zdjęcia. Ubrana w różowe ubranka dziewczyna była na nim tak szczęśliwa zdmuchując świeczki od tortu. Czujniki exo od razu wykryły wydzielane hormony, odpowiedzialne za uczucie jakim był smutek. Ciekawe jak potoczyło by się jej życie, gdyby upadli, tak jak inni obcy, nie odnaleźli inteligentnych zwierząt jakimi byli ludzie. Jedne z nie licznych stworzeń na ziemi posiadające abstrakcyjne myślenie. Po za małpowatymi tylko dinozaury, z ptasimi na czele, to posiadały wygrywając wtedy, dwieście milionów lat temu nad wczesnymi formami prassaków. Ludzie skończyli jak one- mruknął exo w myślach. Kein jeszcze parę razy przewrócił kartki, aż dotarł do ostatniej. "Ostatnie zdjęcie przed końcem...". Tytuł nie był zachęcający, tak jak ponura atmosfera bijąca z niego. Zdjęcie musiało zostać zrobione tuż przed atakiem obcych na miasto. Na drugim planie, za rodziną i wielkim drzewem, latały jakieś samoloty. Późne wersje jakiś odrzutowców, lub innych bajeranckich samolotów tamtych czasów. -Skończyłeś?- spytał zniecierpliwiony Exan. Przyglądał się swemu uczniowi, który w końcu wyszedł z transu. Chłopak odłożył podręcznik, jak to nazwał, historii tej rodziny i teraz stał na przeciwko exo. Odgłosy walk dochodzących z przedmieść, dostawały się do budynku, odbijajac się przy tym od ścian, przez okna bez szyb. Exo rozkrzyżował swoje ręce z piersi i zaczął znowu się zastanawiać jak mu wytłumaczyć to wszystko? Czy da się to wytłumaczyć prostymi, dla młodego, słowami? Wtedy mu się to przypomniało. Sen, który mimo iż był wtedy zdeaktywowany, śnił mu się. Przecież to było rozwiązanie na trapiący go problem. Musiał teraz jakoś mu to powiedzieć w ułożonej formie. -Zatem- zaczął- jeśli chcesz nauczyć się kontroli energii, musisz ją zrozumieć. Stać się częścią niej, a ona musi stać się częścią ciebie. -Czyli mam dokonać symbiozy między mną, a mocą?- spytał chłopak. Exan kiwnął głową- Ale jak ja mam to zrobić? -Na początku musisz się skupić. Pomyśleć jaką formę ma przybrać.- tłumaczył exo, wytwarzając część energii, którą formował w kulę, kręcącą się wokół swej osi, na jego dłoni- Pomyśl o przeszywającej twe ciało energii, o mocy jaką ma energia pustki. O tej antymaterii. Jeśli ją opanujesz, reszta mocy będzie na wyciągnięcie twojej ręki. Oczywiście mu to przychodziło z łatwością dzięki skomplikowanemu systemowi, pozwalający mu na wytwarzanie i uwalnianie jej. Systemowi, który został stworzony dawno temu, a niedawno usprawniony, udoskonalony. -Czy jeśli mi się to uda to będę mógł kontrolować ogień, pioruny i antymaterię?- spytał Kein po paru nieudanych próbach. -Tak.- oznajmił Yhawen. -A mistrz? Może Pan kontrolować inne moce? Exan pokręcił głową: -Ja mogę tylko kontrolować moc pustki. Tylko dzięki temu, że mam specjalną część wewnątrz siebie, która ją wytwarza. -Coś jak serce? -Powiedzmy...- mruknął exo, odpowiadając Keinowi- Spróbuj utworzyć i rzucić standardowy granat energetyczny...- dodał po chwili. Kein otworzył swoją dłoń i starał się wydzielić choć troszkę energi, robiąc przy tym komiczną minę, jakby zaraz miał się udusić. Exan jeszcze parę razy mu powiedział, by się bardziej skupił. Bez efektów. Kein od paru minut nie mógł nawet wydzielić odrobinki energii. Kein zrobił maślane oczy, po zdjęciu hełmu. Pot spływał mu po czole strumieniami. Usta łapały coraz głębsze oddechy, starając się odzyskać utracony tlen. Ogólnie Kein zdawał się zaraz zemdleć. Exan zmrużył oczy. -Cóż. Nie musi ci to od razu wyjść.- Yhawen starał się poprawić chumor młodemu, gdy Exan wyjrzał przez okno, by sprawdzić skąd dokładnie dochodzą dźwięki bitwy. -Nie ma czasu...- warknął. Z kabury wyciągnął the Last Word i wycelował pod nogi chłopaka. Bez wachania naciagnął za spust, zmuszając Keina do uniku. Kolejne pociski leciały, przecinając powietrzę, w stronę warlocka, który starał się odskakiwać. Na nic zdawały się prośby i krzyki Yhawena i Keina. Parę pocisków utkwiło w kanapie, parę zrobiło wgłębienia w ścianie, krusząc jeszcze bardziej tynk. W końcu chłopak usiadł, ze strachem w oczach, pod ścianą, wpatrywując się w postać, która jeszcze nie dawno była jego mistrzem, trzymającą rewolwer z którego jeszcze ulatywał gęsty dym. Exan naciagnął kurek jeszcze raz i w ułamku sekund jego systemy wskazały miejsce śmiertelnego strzału. Exan już miał naciskać spust, gdy nagle Kein wytworzył trochę energii, którą potem rzucił w jego stronę. Exo wykonał unik i spojrzał się na masę energetyczną, która niedawno została wytworzona przez jego ucznia. Kulka energetyczna podzieliła się, przy upadku, i jej mniejsze części poleciały w różne strony, po czym wybuchły, wznosząc przy tym stare pióra z rozwalonej kanapy, kusz i drzazgi w powietrze. Exan przeładował, ku zdziwieniu ducha i chłopaka, swą ręczną armatę i schował do kabury. Spojrzał na chłopaka- jego ręka nadal była zastygnięta w momencie rzutu granatem energetycznym. Oczy pełne strachu przyglądały się exo, czekając na jego kolejny ruch. Exan wyciągnął rękę w stronę Keina, który jeszcze bardziej się skulił. Po paru sekundach, podał rękę exo, który go podniósł i poklepał po ramieniu. -To było takie ciężkie?- spytał Exan. -P-próbowałeś... Ty... Za...Chciałeś... -Nie zamierzałem cię zabić!- zaprzeczył Exan- Według moich analiz, dopiero pod wpływem ogromnego stresu, człowiek zaczyna się szybko uczyć. Próbuje przetrwać za wszelką cenę. Tylko dzięki chęci przetrwania, człowiek wynajdywał to wszystko.- Exan wskazał na swoją broń, opartą o ścianę- Tylko dzięki temu udało ci się użyć greanatu rozpryskowego. Teraz intuicyjnie powinieneś używać granatu wirowego i rozpryskowego, którego przed chwilą użyłeś. Yhawen i Kein oniemieli. Nigdy by się nie spodziewali, że Exan zrobi coś tak ryzykownego. Kein jeszcze przez dłuższy czas stał w milczeniu, wpatrując się na exo. Załamał się całkowicie czy co?- pomyślał Exan. Systemy wskazywały na zmożoną aktywność mózgu- nad czymś musiał teraz myśleć. Po za tym- pomyślał- taka aktywność to dobry znak. To znaczy, że łatwiej mu będzie wydzielać energię. -D-dziękuję! -Za co?- Exan zdziwił się słowami warlocka. -Za tą naukę!- odpowiedział. -Naukę? -Tak!- potwierdził Kein- Pewnie długo bym jeszcze tego nie umiał, gdyby pan nie odważył się na tak ryzykowny krok! Przecież, mógł pan uznać mnie za nic wartego śmiecia i, po prostu, zastrzelić! -A mogłem to zrobić...- pomyślał- Tylko mi się nie rozklejaj!- warkrnął. -Exan, Zavala się ze mną skontaktował.- oznajmił Yhawen przerywający rozmowę. -Co się stało? -Zmieniamy cele misji! Nieznane siły wtargnęły na teren miasta i zaczęła się jatka z upadłymi na czele. Do Warszawy są wysyłane trzy oddziały strażników, które mają, że tak powiem, odsunąć od siebie dwie strony. -Po jakiego wała?- spytał Kein. -Nie wiem.- burknał exo, rzucając Keinowi jego karabin fuzyjny i podnosząc swego Jade Rabbit'a- Ja i tak idę do archiwów. -Zavala powiedział, że po za archiwami, mamy sprawdzić co rozpętało tą bitwę na obrzeżach miasta... -Jak znajdę tych co to rozpętali, Zavala będzie musiał zbierać z nich reztki...-warnkął exo- Kiedy będą te posiłki? -Za jakieś pięć godzin.- odpowiedział duch. -Okej...- warknął exo. Ukradkiem spojrzał na okno. Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Kein pobiegł za nim. Yhawen jeszcze chwilę unosił w miejscu myśląc. Jego skanery znów coś wykryły. Szybko obrócił się do okna. Nic tam nie zauważył. -Nie ma bata! Nie zostanę tu! Czekajcie!- wykrzyczał, lecąc za pozostałymi. Exan wyszedł z domu i od razu zastrzelił dwóch dregów, którzy mieli w tym momencie największego pecha ze wszystkich upadłych, jacy żyli we wrzechświecie. Bitwa na brzegach miasta zbliżyła się bardziej do centrum. Do jego odbiorników dźwięku odobiegły odgłosy huku po eksplozji. -Jeżeli pójdziemy ulicą, to spotkamy dużo przeciwników.- spostrzegł Exan. -To co robimy?- spytał Yhawen. Exan starał się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Złożone systemy analityczne tworzyły i odrzucały możliwe opcje, starając się wybrać najlepszą. -A co z kanałami?- Kein wskazał na właz, drogę ku krainie ciemności. -Lepszego wyjścia nie ma.- oznajmił exo. Jednym ruchem zdjął pokrywę i odłożył ją na bok. Dał Keinowi sygnał by schodził. Z oddali dochodziły dźwięki kolejnego walkera. Kein schodził po drabince, uważając na każdy swój krok. Śliskie stopnie nie ułatwiały mu zadania. Gdy tylko zszedł, odsunął się na bok, dając możliwość Exanowi do zejścia. Exo spojrzał na skrzyżowanie, zza budynku już wystawała długa lufa czołgu. Yhawen wleciał do kanałów przed Exanem, który zaczął schodzić, przy czym zakrył wejście kopułą. Gdy był w połowie drogi- zeskoczył i twardo wylądował na ziemię. Yhawen oświetlał ciemne tunele, pokryte pleśnią , glonami i porostami. Pod ich nogami przebiegały szczury i coś, co miało nimi być. Ewolucja robi swoje- pomyślał exo. Exan i Kein zaczęli się przedzierać przez tunele. Słyszeli, jak nad nimi przechadza się walker. Czuli każdy jego ciężki krok, jego niewyobrażalny ciężar. Przedzierali się przez stare tunele kanałów, które były królestwem szczurów, starając się dojść do celu ich misji. Yhawen wciąż mówił im w którą stronę iść. Echa jakiś ryków, warknięć i innych dźwięków, dawały warlockom sygnał, że nie są tu sami. Szczury, przerakie gady, owady, pajęczaki i prawdopodobnie upadli, to co mogło tu żyć, ukrywając się przed światłem słonecznym. Kein trzymał broń w gotowości, bojąc się że coś nagle im wyskoczy. Exan trzymał ją spuszczoną, jego skanery nie wykazywały oznak upadły w kanałach. Przeciwnie było tam na górze. Co jakiś czas dostawał sygnał o dużej liczbie obcych, znajdujących się na ulicach i w budynkach miasta. Z uwagą patrzył na szczury, które wbrew pozorom, nie zmieniły się na przestzeni tych wieków, które minęły od upadku rasy ludzkiej, która kiedyś, tam, na górze, dominowała nad ziemią. Teraz to upadli i rój walczą o panowanie nad ziemią, zabijając się setkami każdego roku, jeśli nie miesiąca. Przez binarny umysł exo przeleciał znajomy obraz. Znów pomyślał o tym archonie, który o mało go nie zabił w cosmodromie. Tajemniczy obcy wbił mu się do świadomości Exana, jak pocisk w czaszkę. Nie dawał spokoju, ukojenia, przypominał o wielkim zagrożeniu z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Exan pokręcił gwałtownie głową, starając się wybić ten przeklęty obraz z głowy. -Nic panu nie jest?- exo odwrócił się do Keina. Wspomnienie nadal nie mijało, jego niezawodna, mechaniczna, pamięć teraz sprawiała, że przeżywał ten koszmar za każdym razem, gdy tylko pomyślał o tym co może znaleźć w tych danych zgromadzonych przez tych obcych. Obrazy walkerów, dowódzów i innych rzeczy przeplatały się nawzajem. W końcu exo udało się opanować myśli. -Nie.- zaprzeczył- Wszystko gra...- dodał wznawiając marsz. Po paru metrach skanery znalazły sygnał. Exan od razu odbezpieczył broń i zaczął powoli iść tunelem, celując w ciemność, jaka zostawała poza zasięgiem światła ducha. -Są tu.- oznajmił. -Tamci, czy upadli?- spytał Kein. -Upadli.- odpowiedział Yhawen. Sygnał stał się silniejszy. Palec zacisnął spust, powodując reakcję w wyniku której pocisk gwałtownie wyleciał z lufy broni, tworząc przy tym ognisty język. Twarz drega zapadła się od trafienia pociskiem. Echo wystrzału rozniosło się po ciemnych tunelach, dając sygnał każdemu stworzeniu o obecności dwóch strażników. Szybko skanery wychwyciły kolejne sygnały. Jade Rabbit wystrzelił jeszcze parę razy zanim z jego lufy wyleciał pocisk smugowy, który sygnalizował, że magazynek jest pusty. Karabin fuzyjny Keina rozświelał pole bitwy swymi jarzącymi się na fioletowo pociskami. Kolejny upadli upadali na podłogę, lub staczali się do wód ściekowych. Exan nie chcąc teraz przeładowywać swojego karabinu pół-automatycznego, wyjął z kabury rewolwer i z niego zaczął strzelać w grupę upadłych, którzy wyskakiwali z prawego korytarza. Łuski lądowały na podłodze i w wodzie, pociski lądowały w obcych i w ścianach, powodując w nich wgłębienia. Sygnały zatrzymały się w pozycji pięciu metrów od nich. -Przechodzą w defensywę. Kein spojrzał się na swego mentora. Exan przeładował swój karabin i rewolwer, który potem schował do kabury. Exo powoli podszedł do rogu. Kein stanął za nim, ubezpieczając tyły. Yhawen wyłączył światło by nie zdradzać ich pozycji. Exan wychylił się. Dwóch wandali, w pozycji klęczącej, było wcelowani w ich stronę, za nimi unosił się shank. Po drugiej stronie podziemnego strumyczka stało trzech dregów, a za nimi obcy o potężnej posturze- ich kapitan. Po cichu wydawał im rozkazy, wymachując przy tym swoją bronią do złudzenia przypominającą tą, którą exo otrzymał od Raven'a. Jeden z wandali najwyraźniej dostrzegł w ciemności głowę exo i oddał parę strzałów ze swej broni. Exan schował się za rogiem, omijając salwę pocisków. Z tunelu dobiegł ryk kapitana i ciche kroki obcych. -Podchodzą.- wyszeptał Yhawen- Wcale mi się to nie podoba... -Zwłaszcza, że mają swojego kapitana.- warknął Exan, zachowując swój ton w granicach szeptu. -A to źle?- szepnął Kein. -Jeśli to, że używają strzelb szrapnelowych, jest tu dość ciasno, potrafią teleportować się na krótką odległość, a i, to, że mają tarcze energetyczne jest dla ciebie współczynnikiem tego, że jest źle, to tak. Jest źle.- opisał obcego Yhawen. Dobrze słyszalny dźwięk przełykanej śliny rozniósł się po tunelach. Exan spojrzał na chłopaka, który wydawał się roztrzęsiony. Odgłosy z korytarza stawały się głośniejsze, dając im do zrozumienia, że upadli się zbliżali. Czujniki exo i ducha krzyczały, że przeciwnik jest już pół metra od nich, byli tuż za rogiem. Systemy analityczne exo próbowały znaleźć rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji. Wyskoczyć i oddać serię z Jade Rabbita i potem się schować? Nie, zbyt ryzykowne. Cofnąć się parę metrów i ufortyfikować na skrzyżowaniu tuneli, które było pięć metrów za nimi? Ta opcja też odpadała, gdyż obcy zawsze mogli wyskoczyć na nich w czasie odwrotu. Pozostawało im tylko czekać na ruch przeciwnika. Obie strony konfliktu wolały najwyraźniej czekać na swój ruch, gdyż obcy i warlocy nie wykonywali pierwszego ruchu. Exan nadal analizował sytuację, by znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Tą pozycję z wielu, która mogłaby zakończyć to w szybkim momencie. W końcu do jego myśli trafiło jedno rozwiązanie. Najwyraźniej obcy też już wiedzieli jak zaatakować, gdyż lufa karabinu obcego powoli wychodziła zza rogu. Kein odwrócił się za siebie. Do jego uszu dobiegał plusk wody, jakby coś w niej chodziło. Exan najwyraźniej też to usłyszał, gdyż spojrzał w stronę źródła odgłosu, lecz po chwili wrócił do obserwowania rogu zakrętu, za którym chował się obcy. Chłopak odwrócił się plecami do exo. Przyłożył kolbę do ramienia i zaczął celować w odnogę tunelu. Wszystko trwało w ułamu sekund. Wandal wyskoczył na strażników i od razu oberwał dwoma pociskami z Jade Rabbit Exana, który od razu rzucił tam wytworzoną energię, która wzniosła się w górę i wysłała coś w rodzaju sygnału, który nakierował ją na drugiego wandala. Ten ryknął, gdy pocisk energetyczny wybuchł mu w plecy, rzucając jego martwym ciałem o podłogę. Kapitan z dregami i shankiem zaszli ich od tyłu. Yhawen oświetlił twarze obcych. Ci zasłonili oczy, by uchronić swoje przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy. Kein odpalił jeden pocisk w shanka, który runął do wody. Kolejny pocisk, po rozproszeniu się jak śrut, trafił w dwóch dregów, którzy chwycili się swymi, trój placzastymi, dłońmi w miejsce trafienia. Ich ostatnie jęki nawet nie okazywały tego jak cierpieli od trawienia ich ciała przez kule nasycone antymaterią. Przed nim teraz został kapitan i jeden dreg. Obcy rzucił się na warlocka, ze swoim nożem, powalając go na ziemię. Exan odwrócił się za siebie i oddał trzy strzały w kapitana, który odskoczył po tym jak jego tarcza energetyczna poddała się pod ostrzałem. Kolejny strzał oddał w drega, który starał się wbić nóż w gardło Keina. Obcy chwycił się za ramię, upuszczając swoje ostrze. Kein, chwyciwszy je, wbił ostrze noża w krtań obcego, który po przygniótł swym martwy cielskiem chłopaka. Ostatni upadły wychylił zza swej osłony i wystrzelił parę jęzorów ognia w stronę exo i człowieka. Kein użył drega jako tarczy, o mało nie przypłacając tym życia, gdyż już czuł żar ognia wypalającego sobie drogę, przez ciało upadłego, do niego. Ogniste pociski tylko otarły się o hełm exo, który odpowiedział pięcioma strzałami w obcego. Kapitan zachwaił się od uderzenia czterema pociskami, po piątym, który przeszył jego czaszkę, padł na ziemię. Dopiero jak usłyszał głośny plusk wody, Kein rzucił ciało drega na bok. -Musimy ruszać! Zaraz będą ich posiłki.- rozkazał Exan. Kein szybko wstał i idąc do exo, przeładował swój karabin fuzyjny, a stary magazynek schował. Po tunelach rozległ się donośny ryk obcych, a wraz z nim, echo, które jeszcze długi czas odbijało się po ceglanych ścianach tuneli i w uszach Keina. Obcy już po nich szli z wrogimi intencjami. Exan nie miał ochoty na kolejne starcie. Szybko rozjerzał się dookoła siebie. Szybkim krokiem pomknął prawym tunelem, przedzierając się przez sięgającą do kolan wodę. Nie przeszli nawet pięćdziesięciu metrów, a już przywitało ich kolejne skrzyżowanie. Pomruki obcych były coraz bliżej. Exan już mógł poczuć mroźny oddech upadłych, którzy depczyli im po piętach. Nie było czasu szwędzać się po tym labiryncie tuneli, w którym utknęli jak ofiary minotaura. Nerwowo rozglądał się okolicy szukajac wyjścia, które pozwoli im ominąć tych obcych. Jego uwagę zwróciła drabina idąca tylko w jednym kierunku- w górę. Kategoria:Opowiadania